


La Tortura

by ratsrunningrampant



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, What else should be here?, i guess?, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsrunningrampant/pseuds/ratsrunningrampant
Summary: V does a little overtime at the bar after a gig, and Judy isn't happy she got stood up. Does V's corpo charm get her out of trouble this time as well?
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	La Tortura

**Author's Note:**

> guys! after lurking for so long around here, I've finally mustered up the courage to post something. do go easy on me :')

It was a dark, cold night in Night City. Or, rather, as dark as it could be, given the neon lights choking the stars out of the sky as usual. The cars whooshing by whether on the ground or among the skyscrapers thankfully couldn't be heard, albeit for a few moments, in that little bar where V decided to get her bearings after helping Regina Jones with yet another cyberpsycho.

“A merc's job's never done, is it?” asked the bartender, recognizing the edgerunner, as she'd become kind of a regular. Besides, she was the only one waltzing in every time covered in blood from head to toe. For all her mantis blade prowess, she had no idea how to do a clean job.

V chuckled, drinking her shot. She leaned back in her chair, basking in the newly formed warmth in her chest. “We do what we can.”

“Yeah. I serve drinks, you cut heads off for a living.”

“Well, if I could make drinks... Actually, no. I'd still cut heads off for a livin'.”

V couldn't hide the amusement of eliciting such an uneasy reaction from the poor bartender. She always tried to avoid unnecessary violence, but when it couldn't be avoided, there was an undeniable sense of pleasure she got from the adrenaline of fighting. Going head to toe in a flurry of melee prowess would never fail to surprise and scare her enemies, as their guns would become useless in the blink of an eye. Besides, it was something she'd discovered she was good at quite recently – the bureaucracy-riddled life of a corpo rat was more about the psychological violence rather than the physical one.

Hours passed, and, way past midnight, V was blissfully drunk, chatting about anything and everything with the bartender.  _“Careful, samurai; don't want those gallons of rum to shortcircuit the chip. If you can't hold your alcohol, better go get some shut-eye,”_ Johnny said, leaning against the bar. 

“Fuck off, gonk. I'll drink your ass under the table,” she responded out loud. Thankfully, the bartender was used to the crazy merc talking to herself when drunk, so he didn't give it much thought.

_“Didn't you have a booty call tonight?”_ the rockstar asked, smirking. It was enough for V to almost choke on her next shot. She was supposed to go to Judy's place after the gig, but she'd completely lost track of time. 

“Fuck. Hey, can you put this on my tab?” she said, standing up best she could and waddling drunkly quickly to the exit, like a duck about to get butchered. Talk about cutting heads off. Hers was surely about to be.

“Tab? What ta--” the bartender tried, but she'd already left. “Ah, fuck. Why do I even bother.” 

Sure enough, as she mounted her bike, she checked her messages. 10 unread texts and 5 missed calls from Judy. She clenched her jaw. No time to read them. No point, either. It definitely gave her more anxiety than Konpeki Plaza and the Japantown parade combined. “Why the fuck didn't you remind me in time?” she asked Johnny as she was racing insanely fast through the streets of Night City. Her drunkness had all but subsided underneath the panic.

_“And miss the intense lesbian angst? No way!”_ he mocked.  _“Pedal to the metal, choom! Now this is what I call adrenaline!”_

She eventually reached her output's apartment building. As she got off the motorcycle, she stretched her neck and her arms, as if getting ready to get into a fistfight. Not completely off the menu, all things considered. She popped one of Misty's pills to shut Johnny's inevitable sarcasm out of her brain, and walked inside and up the stairs.

V took a deep breath before ringing the bell. The smell of trash from the staircase that filled her nostrils did nothing for the horrible nausea which was starting to take over her body. Combine the motion sickness of riding a bike drunk with the anxiety of standing your date up unintentionally, and that's what you get. She called with a shaky finger and prepared for the storm. 

_“Fuck off, I'm sleepin',_ ” Judy said through the intercom, knowing full well who was ringing.

“Jude, come on... the, uh... gig took longer than expected, and... y'know how it goes,” she stumbled over her words. She was a very persuasive person usually, a master of the rhetoric, coming from a family of die-hard corpos – but situations like this just made her prefer hitting her head against a wall repeatedly. Not to mention that the alcohol had started creeping in again.

After a few seconds of pure anguish, the door slid open, with Judy leaning with her arm against the frame, wearing only a bathrobe.  _Not the time for ogling, Valerie_ , V thought to herself, instantly shifting her eyes from the edges of the untied robe to Judy's pissed off face. 

“You reek of blood,” Judy said.

“Well, I told you the gig--”

“And alcohol,” she interrupted V. “Is drinkin' on the job a new strategy of yours?”

V smiled awkwardly, looking for a way into the apartment, but Judy straightened her back, obstructing the entrance further. V cleared her throat, really trying her best to come up with a believable alternative to forgetting about Judy because of drinking with a random bartender. “So there was this cyberpsycho, and I had to persuade him he could trust me so I could, uh, disarm him, and--”

“Really, V?  _Dios mio_ . You should've just gone home.” Judy went to shut the door, but V stopped it with her forearm and instantly regretted it, groaning in pain, since it hit her exactly where said cyberpsycho had slashed her with a giant machete.

“Ugh, look, I'm sorry. I was tired and needed to unwind, lost track of time at the nearest bar.” V was pround of herself for having managed to string together a coherent sentence. She could feel all that rum starting to run her down, so she leaned against the door frame as well.

“Yeah? Or maybe had another quick stop to make after the gig, eh?” Judy said, daggers shooting from her dark eyes. She was used to women screwing around with her, and then coming back like she was none the wiser. Having V do the same thing wouldn't have been that much of a surprise for her. Trust was hard to come by after all she'd been through.

“Can't seriously believe I would do that, can you?” Judy shrugged, still smiling, but visibly angry. “A'ight, look... I'll call the bartender and I'll tell 'im to... tell you the whole conversation...” she began, looking through her phone for the guy's contact. In her drunkness, she really thought she had that guy's number. “I'll have him tell ya that I said... that I have the most beautiful...  _girlfriend_ in the world, and that... fuck, can't find the number...” It is noteworthy to mention that all of this was said in a matter of two minutes, what with V barely standing at that point because of being just this close to an actual shortcircuit.

Judy couldn't hold back a short giggle, even though she really wanted to keep her composure (and anger). She moved away from the door. “C'mon, gonk. I'll get you some water.”

“No, for real, I'll...” V continued, still trying to find the bartender's number.

Judy took the phone from her hand, and then gently nudged V's back, inviting her inside. “No, for real, sit down,” she chuckled, seating V on the couch. She went to the sink to get her a glass of water, then sat down next to her. V gulped it down in a second.

“Believe me, then?”

Judy sighed. “Don't really got an alternative, do I?”

“Good, then...” V began, tugging at Judy's bathrobe and leaning to whisper in her ear. “The heating in your apartment is crazy, don't you think? You should get more comfortable,” she said, bringing the bathrobe over the other woman's shoulders.

Judy couldn't bring herself to object at all to V's advances. Instead, she shifted to make it easier for the other woman to take off the only piece of clothing she was wearing. The merc smirked roguishly at the sight of that cobweb tattoo she loved so much, the one covering Judy's left breast. She cupped it in her hand slowly, all while maintaining eye contact with the techie, whose whole being was already recklessly abandoning itself in complete ecstasy under V's touch. The latter put her hand on her back, bringing her closer into a kiss, still massaging Judy's breast with her free hand. Feeling each other's tongues dancing with each other with such ease felt more quenching than even the freshest oasis, and yet, made both of them even thirstier than they'd started.

Not much else mattered as V's fingers ran down Judy's abdomen without her even noticing, all too busy to carelessly lose herself in their kiss. Just as she managed to remember how the merc had made her mad earlier, the madness of desire engulfed her the moment V reached that insanely wet place between her thighs. An almost animalistic groan escaped her lips in V's mouth as the latter began drawing circles on her clit. Judy grabbed the other woman's hair, spreading her legs as widely as she could on the couch, almost burning the skin on her left knee as it rubbed against the fabric. She spared no amount of strength in pulling at V's hair, eliciting a muffled cry of actual pain from the merc, instantly followed by a satisfied snicker. It made her want to feel more of it, so V slipped one finger inside Judy, curling it just so it hit that sweet spot that made her grab even more desperately at V's hair. The taste of danger made V ambitious, her grin widening against Judy's lips as they kissed, and so she added a second finger, quickening her pace, in sync with how fast Judy was rocking her hips into her touch, the palm of her hand hitting against Alvarez's drenched clit, her free hand clutching the skin on Judy's back. There weren't any more poetic definitions of pure adoration than what V felt while seeing Judy so completely dismantled by her nifty hands, or than what Judy felt whenever she just wanted to dissolve completely into her lover's skin, there never being enough closeness between them no matter how tightly they'd press against one another.

“You're gonna fuckin'... kill... me...” Judy managed to utter, each word being an octave higher than the previous, and soon enough, it was followed by a blood-curdling scream as she clenched painfully hard against V's fingers; that, however, just made V want to apply even more pressure on Judy's spot, and use her free hand to tease her clit even further all throughout her orgasm, her satisfaction growing with each of Judy's desperate cries. The techie felt actual electricity pulse through her body, begging V with her eyes and hoarse moans to cease the stimulation; however, at the same time, she never wanted it to stop, even though she didn't know just how much more she could take. 

“Are you still mad at me?” V asked in her ear, not being able to hold back her smiling seeing Judy just endlessly come undone like that underneath her relentless rubbing and thrusting. The only answer Alvarez could give her was shaking her head while trembling, with tears in her eyes but still having V's hair tightly in her fist. The merc was satisfied with the answer – she gave Judy's sore clit one last soft caress, making her flinch her whole body with the last of her strength, then pushed her slowly on her back, and leaned over her on her elbow, all while keeping her fingers inside. Judy grabbed V's wrist, pulling her fingers out, and then brought them in her mouth sensually, sucking off the last of her wetness off of them.

“You're a monster,” Judy said breathlessly as V removed her fingers from her mouth.

“Could've stopped me anytime,” the merc said, grinning smugly, then kissed her on the nose.

“You're lucky you have those hands. Wouldn't have answered the door otherwise,” Judy said, faking an angry expression.

“Ah, I see how it is. I'm being used for my body.”

“Get off, gonk,” Judy laughed, pushing V off her, making her roll on her butt on the floor. She stood up, stretching, and V couldn't help admiring her slender figure, skin glistening with sweat under the faint neon lights, as she went to pour herself a glass of wine. “Am I getting some too, or what?”

“Had enough fun for tonight, considering your behaviour,” Judy answered, taking a few sips.

“Wasn't talking about wine,” V said, standing up too, walking towards Judy.

“Neither was I,” Alvarez grinned smugly, and walked past her, going to the bedroom.

V made a 'tsk' sound and went to take a cold, cold shower. 


End file.
